1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized one-passenger or two-passenger vehicle suitable for operating on city streets.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 59-190058 a small-sized vehicle is disclosed wherein a pipe frame having a floor portion and a stepped rear portion which is higher than the floor portion is provided. A vehicle body having a bottom shape conforming to the pipe frame is positioned on the pipe frame. A power unit is disposed in the rear stepped portion.
In the above conventional example, since rear shock absorbers are supported above the rear wheels, a sufficient strength is required up to the rear shock absorber supporting points, resulting in the vehicle body frame being larger in both size and weight. Further, due to various limitations in layout such as limitations in the amount of shock absorber stroke, shape of the power unit and the amount of seat slide, the vehicle body frame is complicated and the cost is increased.